The Witching Hour
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Nessie is finally in high school and the Cullens,plus Jacob,have moved to New York.They enroll in a private school as a wy to keep Nessie well under supervision.It's not as safe as they'd like to think and the teen swiftly falls into the hands of witches.
1. On the Road to NY

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or the idea.**

**A/N: I'm writing this idea for Missphoenix05 on YouTube. She came up with this AMAZING idea, made a trailer and asked if anyone would be willing to write it and I am!!**

**I decided it would be most accurately told in Renesmee's point of view but I might change it for certain chapters also.**

_**Renesmee:**_

The road out of Forks. The road to New York. That was the precise road we were on. It wasn't exactly the biggest moment in my short life. We'd moved a lot… It's kind of hard to stay in one place for too long when you grow as quickly as I do.

We'd only returned to Forks because it was on the way back from Denali and I'd wanted to visit Tanya and everyone one last time before we set up a more permanent residence all the way across the country. Plus Grandpa Charlie wanted to see his superhero miracle grow granddaughter…

But there I was, stuck in the back seat of the Volvo for at least another six hours… Leave it to dad to want to get somewhere fast.

Me? I could care less how fast we got there. Either way I had my first day of high school waiting for me when we got there. I wouldn't even get a few days off before school. We'd get there today, Sunday, and start school Monday.

I shifted myself in the seat, sick of the lack of leg room, and outstretched my feet onto Jacob's lap.

Oh yes, Jacob, my giant wolf protector was with us- believe me, my family was not nearly as enthralled as I was when he decided he would come with us wherever we go… ever…

He placed his arm over my legs and smiled at me. Out of everyone, he is the only one who could sympathize with my need for space to stretch my legs. Sure I'm only half human, but I still have the need to move after an hour or so of just sitting!

Mom sat in front of me in the passenger seat, twiddling with the stereo. Dad, on the other hand, kept glancing from the road to Jacob's reflection in the rear view mirror and rolling his eyes. This was something we'd grown accustomed to since no one else in the family would allow him in their car.

I looked out of the rear window at Emmett's gigantic jeep. Rose flipped through a magazine while Emmett stared right back at me. His face was more somber than it usually was…

"Rosalie won't play the License Plate game with him and she called him a baby." Dad answered my thoughts with a small smile.

I chuckled. Rose just about locked me in the trunk when I taught Emmett that game…

I looked back at my favorite uncle and stuck my tongue out at him. He made a disgusted face, but grinned anyways.

"He would like me to tell you that that was very rude of you." Dad chuckled.

"I learned from the best." I said to Emmett, knowing he could hear me.

He made a gesture as if to say "Touché".

"Would you two stop causing trouble? The last thing we need is another incident like what happened in Minnesota…" Mom recalled with a grimace.

"Hey! That was Emmett!" I sat up and gripped her seat. I knew she could hear me just fine where I was, but I like to be near her. "It's not like I told him to push Alice, Jasper, and the Porsche into that ditch. And honestly, she should have seen it coming."

Jacob through his head back against the seat, the entire car filled with his booming laughter. When it finally quieted, he asked a question I'd been waiting over two hours to hear. "Can we stop somewhere? If I don't eat I'm gonna starve to death…"

"Yea, I'm pretty hungry too." I added for good measure. Jacob was always hungry; dad would never stop for that.

Just as I predicted he pulled out his phone and quickly got Carlisle on the phone. "Hey, we gotta pull off on the next exit." He paused. "No, I'm not gonna have him in my car alone! Well of course there's Bella but that's not exactly the reason he's here, is it. We've tried this, he'll just complain." He sighed in frustration. "We'll discuss it when we get Nessie something to eat." He hung up the phone and Jacob glared at the back of dad's seat.

Someone wanted me to ride in their car instead of the Volvo, which meant Jacob would be left with mom and dad… Sure it meant more room for me but it also meant that Jacob would be away from me and he didn't fare so well with that.

A few moments later, dad led our line of cars onto an exit ramp and into a good sized town. I spotted a small diner hidden between a Radio Shack and a Bed, Bath, and Beyond and dad pulled into the parking lot in front of it.

I pulled my legs off of Jacobs lap and quickly opened the door, practically flying out before the car could even fully stop.

Both men looked at me in alarm but I didn't care. I breathed in the fresh, rain filled air. Alice had planned our trip to coincide with the clouds. If it got sunny, we stayed in motels during the day and drove at night.

The rest of my family, and Jacob, filed out of their cars. Emmett's jeep pulled a huge U-Haul trailer thing that had most of our stuff. The rest had been delivered to our new home in advance.

Alice appeared at my side with a bright smile and hooked her arm with mine. "Come on, let's get you some food." She said cheerfully, dragging me into the diner.

She began to push tables together as everyone else walked in.

Esme smiled at me and gently led me to a seat and sat down next to me. I had a feeling the kept a chart of who got to sit with me when…

Jasper sat down on my other side and everyone else just took random seats.

The waitress stared from behind the counter in amazement before rushing to us to take our orders.

"How can I help you this afternoon?" She asked politely, trying not blush at the polite look on Carlisle's face.

"I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup please." They wouldn't let me drink blood anymore so they always got a kick out of it when I ordered the tomato soup.

"And I'll get three chicken subs." Jacob said, not really paying attention. The waitress's eyes widened a bit but move on.

"And you?" She asked Carlisle.

"Actually, the rest of us don't want anything, thank you." He said with a small smile.

"Oh… ok." She turned and walked back to the counter to give the order to the cook.

Esme turned in her seat to face me. "Nessie, how has the trip been so far?"

I scoffed. She knew the answer to that. "Cramped, as always."

Alice looked up from her purse. "You can join Jasper and I." She chirped happily. I should've known she was the one who wanted me…

"Or you could join me in the BMW" Esme added gently.

"NO!" Emmett whined loudly. "You can go with Carlisle, Rose can take the BMW- it's her car anyways- and Nessie can ride with me!"

"That sounds good." Rosalie commented. "Except that she should join me."

"I asked first." Alice glared, her voice menacing.

"No." Jacob said simply.

Everyone looked at him with challenging eyes.

"Shut up dog." Rosalie growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Jacob, more room does sound great right now. Plus you'll have more room too." Now I just had to choose who to ride with. Dad sighed in frustration. Now he'd have to listen to Jacob being grumpy and irritable.

Emmett and I would bring disaster so that was out and I just went shopping with Esme and Rose. Alice did ask first….

They all stared at me expectantly. "I'll go with Alice and Jasper." I said as the waitress placed my food in front of me.

Alice shook me awake again at around 11 o'clock. "We're here." She whispered gently.

Jasper followed dad's Volvo into an underground garage.

"How big is the apartment?" I asked as I waited for Jasper to stop the car.

"Carlisle bought the whole building and had it all renovated." Alice watched me stare out the window. The lights in the garage shone brightly. The only cars were ours.

I touched her cheek, showing her the last time she'd carried me so I wouldn't have to walk and before I knew it she had me in her arms outside the car. I buried my face into her cold marble shoulder and closed my eyes again.

"I'm gonna take her up to her room while you guys get everything settled." She said softly.

"I'll come with." Jacob's rough, tired voice came from somewhere beside us.

"No, you will go to your own room. As per Edward's request it is on the third floor- which you have entirely to yourself." Alice's voice rang with authority. "You really need to separate yourself from her. At least a little."

"What floor is she on?" Jacob asked; a tone of anger less then unnoticeable.

"She's on the fifth with Bella and Edward- not that it's really any of your business."

"Why can't I-" He started.

"Because she's getting older." I heard dad hiss into Jacob's ear. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it, but my senses were just a little sharper then my family would like them to be.

I didn't understand the statement. I didn't feel any different for him then how I felt for Emmett or Jasper…

Alice set me onto a soft cushioned mattress and gently covered me with blankets. "Goodnight." She said before I heard the door lightly close and bring infinite darkness to the room.

I sighed and let myself drift back into sleep, momentarily letting myself forget the hell that awaited me the next day.

I cold hand touched my face and my eyes fluttered open. Mom smiled down at me. "Time to get up."

"Good morning mom." I sat up, taking the first real look at my room. It was extremely large- more space then I would ever need. The walls were a soft purple with a dark purple trimming and the carpet was black. The window was large but had heavy black curtains to keep any and all sun out.

"Nope, not mom." She reminded me.

I nodded. "Morning Bella." I brushed my hair back with my hand as she backed off so I could get up.

"All you clothes are in your closet. Hurry or we'll be late."

"Not if dad's driving." I muttered, stumbling to what I was sure was the closet.

"Not if who's driving?" She asked gently reprimanded.

"Edward. Not if Edward's driving." I corrected myself. She could hardly blame me after so many hours in a car and no day of rest. I was delirious. "Wait, we're in New York. Aren't we gonna take a cab or something?"

"Yea, like your dad or Jacob are gonna let you get in a cab!" She scoffed. I turned back and looked at her. "I mean Edward." She said quickly.

I laughed and opened the closet door. The size didn't shock me. I was Alice's Barbie doll; of course the closet was almost half the size of my room. It was the layout that confused me. There were cupboards and drawers everywhere.

"Well come on then." I said grudgingly. Alice appeared by my side with a smile. "Just make it fast and painless."

**A/N: Yay!!! First chapter down! All first chapters suck, don't get on my case yet. I was gonna end it at her going to sleep but that's much too… just… over done… and I didn't want to get into the actual school thing yet because I still have to plan it out…**

**So REVIEW because you already took the time to read and what's another 5 seconds out of your life huh? **

**Kiku**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: People, do you really think I own this stuff? You guys are all experienced; you know** **what going on here.**

**A/N: I am pleased to say MissPhoenix05 like it so far!!! I am very ecstatic!!!**

**Tammy: I'm gonna establish each relationship as best I can. Don't worry! As for the family set up: Esme and Carlisle are obviously the same. Rose and Jasper are still "twins" and if I remember correctly, Esme's "niece and nephew". **

**After that, I'm gonna mix it up. Emmett and Bella are brother and sister- Carlisle didn't want to separate them.**

**Edward and Renesmee are brother and sister. And Alice is the odd one out**

**Jacob is Carlisle's widowed friend's son who is living in their building with them until his dad gets back from his tour in Iraq.**

**Yes, it's confusing… but if you have any further questions, don't be afraid to ask! And Tammy, I would love for you to help on this! I can never find anyone willing to but in and help me make big decisions and stuff. YOU ARE AWESOME!!**

_**Renesmee:**_

As soon as I climbed out of the Volvo I stared down at my wardrobe and scowled.

I really should have known there would be a uniform- it is a private school after all…

Anyway, the uniform consisted of a white shirt, a navy blue jacket with the school's emblem (a knight), a pleated plaid blue and black skirt, and white knee high socks and black shoes. I hate private schools…

The men's were much more tolerable: a white polo shirt, blue jacket, black slacks, and black shoes. Why are girls the ones that have to wear skirts? It would be hilarious to see one of the guys in a skirt. I could probably trick Jacob into getting in one for me…

Mom, dad, Emmett, and Jacob stood beside me staring at the other kids. Jacob and I were the only ones in our group with backpacks, but my family seemed to be the only ones without them.

Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper had taken the BMW. Here we could be little less inconspicuous because most of the people here were rich anyways.

My stomach sank and I groaned in detest. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and turned to see Rose giving me a sympathetic look.

"Why don't we just get this over with?" She took my hand and led me inside the building, everyone else followed closely behind.

The school was one building- four stories I was told. Stone steps led up to the front doors and a large statue of a knight stood on either side.

The inside was like a normal indoor high school… if you through a few million dollars at the school board and said "Have fun!"

The halls weren't crowded- they were too big to be- and many kids sat on sofas chatting with their friends. I stared around open mouthed in wonder.

Dad reached over and gently closed my mouth. "No ogling."

"Do we really have to go to such and expensive school?" I asked with a grimace.

"Nessie, this school is where people of our… economical stature go." He smiled. "Don't even think you're out of your league."

"I tried to tell them Renesmee." Mom glared at dad. "But they wouldn't listen."

"Come on, I'll help you find your class." Rose pulled me along again, but this time no one followed. "What do you have first?" We stopped after passing a few hallways.

"Umm…" I dug through my backpack and found my schedule neatly tucked inside the front pocket. I held it up triumphantly and unfolded it. "Biology Honors…" I rolled my eyes. "All of them are honors…" I noted.

"Yea, well you let Edward see how smart you were and now you can forget ever having a normal high school experience." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone, swiftly taking the paper from my hand. "It's Ivy League schools, eight o'clock curfews, homework checks, and high expectations for you from here on out. Now let's go because the bell is going to ring in a minute." She pushed my shoulder lightly towards an elevator- that's right, an elevator.

She found my class with ease and walked me in. The desks were set up in platforms so every row was higher than the one before it. There were only a few people in the room at the moment. I set my stuff down on a desk in the middle row and turned back to Rose.

"They're gonna love you." She said with a proud smile. "And if they don't, I'll make them cry." She finished with a serious look.

"Thanks Rosie." I smiled gratefully at my ever supportive aunt.

She stepped forward and kissed my forehead. "Have a good first day. Someone will be around to help you find your next class." She turned and walked gracefully out of the room.

I took my seat and people began to file in. I didn't look at them; instead I opened my backpack again and pulled out a notebook. I found a marker in there too and carefully labeled the notebook "BIOLOGY". I didn't even notice the girl standing over me.

"Can I sit here?" is what caught my attention. I looked up, probably resembling a deer in the headlights, and nodded dumbly. The girl had long black hair with hazel eyes. She smiled and sat next to me and held out her hand to shake.. "I'm Adeline Johansson"

"Renesmee Cullen" I shook it happily. I loved it when Rose was right.

"You must be from the new family." She assumed, waiting for an answer.

"New family?"

"It isn't very often we get new kids in the school- let alone and entire family." She bit her lip. "And I may have seen you all walk in together. You have a lot of brothers and sisters."

"We're actually all adopted. My only real brother is Edward." I lied with ease.

"The one shut your mouth for you?" She suppressed a chuckle.

"Yea, that'd be him." I blushed slightly.

"So was everyone else just randomly adopted?" She asked curiously.

"No." I shook my head with a smile. "The blonds, Jasper and Rose Hale, are twins. My adopted mom, Esme, is there aunt. The brunette girl is Bella Swan and the big buff guy is her older brother, Emmett Swan. **(A/N: OMG!!! That sounds HILARIOUS!!!) **Alice was pretty random though… She's the short one with the spiky back hair."

"I know who you're talking about. She is so pretty. And that Rose- I don't think my self-esteem will ever recover." She emphasized her words. "And who is that other guy? The Native American looking one?"

Just as she said this Jacob walked into class. He stood at the door for a moment, trying to spot me.

"That one." She grinned widely.

I smiled to myself. "That's Jacob. He's my adopted dad, Carlisle's, friend's son. He's living with us until his dad get back from Iraq." I had rehearsed this story so much I could probably do it backwards in my sleep.

Finally he found me and walked over, sitting behind me.

"Hey Nessie." He looked extremely proud of himself.

"I seem to recall you having English this period." I turned around to look at him. Adeline did the same.

"Edward was worried about you so he told me to get my classes switched around."

"Oh… This is Adeline. Adeline, this is Jacob." He looked at Adeline with an acknowledging smile and then gazed back down at me.

"Nice to meet you." She brushed a black lock behind her ear, smiled and turned back around.

"Good morning class."A voice prompted me to follow Adeline's example. A middle aged looking man stood at the front of the class. "My name is Mr. Vincent. Now if you're in this class you are the best of the best- at least in biology. I'm not gonna hold your hand and scold you if you don't do your homework- I'm not your parent- but I will fail you and then you'll have to answer to whoever is your parent." He began handing out papers. "This is the syllabus. This will be your bible for this class. We won't take that many notes and the only reason I assign homework is because I'm required to. I run a hands on class."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Adeline chuckled. "Every teacher does this."

"If you cooperate, we should have a lot of fun this year."

As usual the entire class consisted of a lecture about rules and regulations.

Jacob lost interest about a quarter of the way through and began playing with my hair. I subtly swatted him away a few times but he just chuckled and started again.

And when that finally got less interesting he started humming She Says by Howie Day- my current favorite song. I grinned, turning away from concentration and submitting to silent day dreaming. I relaxed in my seat and he started tapping on my shoulders.

"I thought he said we would have fun…" He whispered, doubt in his voice.

Finally the bell rang. You could practically hear the sigh of relief of every student in the class.

"I'll see you tomorrow Renesmee." Adeline smiled, throwing herself in the crowd of people dying to get out.

"Let's please leave." He grabbed my backpack from my shoulder and hurried me out.

I made a few acquaintances in my other classes but by the time I got to lunch I was so ready to be home I would've paid Emmett my entire allowance just to sneak me out.

I set my tray on the table and sat down next to dad and put my head on his shoulder.

"What's got you so tired?" Rose asked from my other side, brushing the hair from my eyes so she could see my face better.

I shot a glare at her and closed my eyes. They knew exactly what had me so tired.

"Eat some food. Maybe that'll wake you up." Mom shoved the tray a little closer to me. I lifted my head of dad's shoulder.

"This had better be good food. With all the money they seem to get." I grabbed a spoon and dunked it into a cup of apple sauce. Next was the cookie. I'd learned to avoid a schools main course…

Jacob sat down across from me at that moment, a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching over the table and took his cookie.

"Hey! That was my cookie!" He complained, trying to hide a smile.

"My cookie now." I shoved it in my mouth, never taking my eyes off his. He mock pouted. "Oh please." I took my veggie cup and placed it lightly on his tray.

"Your mean." He accused.

"And you complain too much." I retorted with a smile. "No wonder I'm so mean. Now what is wrong?" I begrudgingly started on the beef tips and mashed potatoes.

"There are just too many people here." He scowled again.

"The girls have been flirting with him all day." Jasper elaborated. "I hate changing schools."

"Too much lust for you to handle Jazz?" I teased.

He chuckled in reply, but said nothing else. Alice patted his hand tenderly.

"I dunno how many times I had to explain the family set up today." I stabbed at the food with my fork.

"And that is why we keep to ourselves." Rose said smartly. "Beside the other obvious reason…" She tagged on at the end.

"So girls are hitting on you?" Dad asked Jacob smugly, who glared back. "I say you take a shot."

That brought a small pang of jealousy to me that I couldn't explain. Jasper and dad bother looked at me sharply- like I'd just told them I was having a baby or something.

"No, because then I wouldn't have anyone to back me up about human stuff. Sure he'd be around sometimes, but he'd be with his girlfriend mostly- if he got one…" I mumbled an excuse for my random jealous thought.

They looked away but neither seemed convinced. I brushed it off and went back to stabbing at my food.

The school day came to an end eventually. I sat in my room with Alice, flipping through magazines.

She turned to look at me, stared for a moment like she had something to say, and then turned back to the Cosmo she was reading.

I set mine down in irritation. "Alice, you never hold back something you have to say. What's going on?"

She needlessly sighed and set the Cosmo down. "I was reading this article about teens and…" She sat up straight with a serious look in her eyes. "Nessie, your body is changing." I stared at her in utter horror. "And it says that soon you are going to-"

"Alice!" I shrieked. Other then that I couldn't find any other words. My mind had been swept clean.

"No Nessie, it's nothing to be ashamed." She continued on. "Soon you'll feel differently for guys then you do now, but it's important that you never have sex with them-not unless you really love them and they love you." She stated evenly. I could feel my face go red. "And you can always go to Jasper to make sure, you know."

I buried my face in my hands when I heard the door jerk open but she rambled on.

"Oh! And don't worry when you find blood in your underwear because-" Her voice suddenly stopped until I heard a muffled "Hey!"

I looked up to see dad's hand over her mouth, Emmett in the middle of the room doubled over in laughter, Jasper was by my side with a look of shock that matched my own, and Rosalie standing in the door way with her eyebrows raised.

"Bella already had this talk with her Alice." Dad hissed awkwardly. "And we're not even sure if she will get that… other thing you said." He avoided the word.

"Actually, she got it like four months ago…" Rose informed him.

"Oh god…" I groaned, burying my head in the pillow.

"What?!" Dad's voice came louder then I would've wished and Jacob's deep voice came next.

"What's going on?" I heard him ask. At this point I gave up any sense of hope for me.

"Yea, Bella and Nessie didn't want any of you to know because Emmett would make fun of her, Alice would make a big deal and probably throw a party, and you would try and play it off only making it worse in the end…" Rose explained.

They obviously didn't need any input from me in order to completely humiliate me. I took a deep breath as they argued and stood, walked towards the door. "If anyone cares I'll be with Esme and Carlisle. The only people who don't seem set on driving me to suicide…"

Dad would scold me for going barefoot later, but shoes were over rated anyways.

It didn't seem like anyone heard me, which was probably for the better. I got on the elevator and went to the top floor where my grandparents lived. I always loved referring to them as grandma and grandpa because it was so odd. They didn't look anywhere near old enough to be, but looks weren't really that much to go on in the vampire world…

The doors opened to reveal their apartment. The walls were white- as was the carpet. Esme sat directly in sight on a light green sofa reading a book.

"Was the chaos too much for you dear" She asked with a smile, looking up from the novel.

"Much too much." I rolled my eyes plopping down next to her. "What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice." She'd closed it and set in on the coffee table. "Bella recommended it a while back and I haven't read it since I was human so I thought I'd go ahead and give it a shot."

"Ah, and what do you think of Mr. Darcy?" I pulled my knees up to my chin and rested my head on them.

"I think he is proud and slightly arrogant." She said simply. "But you see, with men, that's all just a mask. They are hard on the inside, but if you dig deep enough what do you find?

"A soft and fluffy center." I finished with a grin.

"Exactly. Mr. Darcy may play a self-centered, rich man, but underneath that there is someone who, if the right woman comes along, will give everything he is just to make her happy. But if I remember correctly it is he who comes clean about his love for her first."

I chuckled. "Mom says dad was like that, but I think she just teases."

"Well, your mom is partially right. He was very… recluse, and to your mom it may have seemed like he didn't like anyone, but I think really that they just didn't know what to make of each other at first."

I paused for a moment. If anyone would tell me what I wanted to know, it would be Esme…

"I have a question." I started simply.

"What is it?"

"Why is dad trying so hard to keep Jacob at a distance now?" I had wondered for a while. It had started once I got to the physical age of about 12 and now I was 14. Though the change had taken little over half a year.

"I don't think your dad would want me to answer that." She said truthfully. "But…"

**A/N: Cliffy!!! Ok, not really because you all know why he wants Jake to keep his distance. It's a half cliffy though because you don't know what will happen. Perhaps Edward shuts her mouth as well… perhaps she tells… perhaps Carlisle walks in holding a giant fish in an oversized tube sock! Haha!**

**Review!!**

**Kiku**

**P.S. 3,000+ words!!!!**


	3. Quality Time

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine….**

**A/N: I got a very good response towards the talk with Alice!!! That makes me happy. It overshadowed the "And if they don't, I'll make them cry." Bit from Rose.**

**It dumped on the little moment between Nessie and Jacob in Biology class.**

**It tromped over the cookie bit- and everyone usually focuses on delicious desserts…**

**NO ONE EVEN NOTICED THAT NESSIE GOT JEALOUS!!! I am SHOCKED!!!**

**You don't even KNOW!!**

_**Renesmee:**_

"But what?" I asked when Esme didn't finish her sentence.

"Well… You've been told Jacob imprinted on you." She grimaced, struggling with her words.

"Yes." I prompted her to move forward.

"That doesn't just mean he's going to follow you around everywhere." She said quietly. "Eventually, what Alice said just now will come true."

Alice? What did Alice say? I ran through the embarrassing moment once more and gave her a puzzled look.

"Which part?"

She sighed and sat up a little. "Jacob won't always feel like just a good friend to you. Your guys' relationship will change. His imprinting on you means that you'll mean more to him- more than just being a friend…"

I had to think about that for a moment before it hit me. Dad was right: I'm getting older and he knew Jake and me… I couldn't even finish the thought. I had always pictured Jacob being in my life forever, but never like that!

But that little pang of jealousy I had felt earlier told me differently.

I didn't want things between us to change… I wouldn't let them change. Jake was my best friend and I couldn't sacrifice that.

"No." I whispered thoughtfully.

Esme looked at me like I was about to jump up and run out of the room. "Are you ok?"

"A little shocked." I admitted. "I don't have to, right?"

She scooted forward, cupping my face with her cool hands. "No, you don't. But don't let what anyone says or does keep you from doing what you want to do."

I nodded and she moved back to her original seat. "I'm gonna go hang with Carlisle. Have fun with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy."

"His office is down the hall- the first door on the right." She smiled at me as I stood and walked toward the hall.

I found the door that had to be to the office and poised to knock.

"Come in." I heard his voice say softly.

I grasped the knob and pushed open the door. I looked around the room to see he had already put up all his degrees and pictures.

"I got the goods." He said pulling out some pudding cups and a spoon from his desk drawer.

I smiled brightly. It had been sort of a tradition between Carlisle and I that when I had something on my mind or just needed some peace, we would sit on his couch and I would eat pudding.

During this we would talk about my problems, Carlisle would tell me stories about his life, or we would just sit in silence.

I walked over, grabbed a cup and he led me over to the couch.

"What is on your mind my Renesmee?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"You know what." I accused, opening the seal.

"You think too much, my dear." He noted. "Just enjoy life as it is now. If things change they could end up better."

"And if they don't?" I asked skeptically.

He chuckled and grabbed my face with both hands, just like Esme had. "Stop thinking. You are a teenager. You should be worried about clothes and make-up! At least that's what Alice tells me…" He added thoughtfully. He looked back at me. "But then look at your parents. Always over thinking everything…"

"Yea, no wonder he put me in all honors classes…" I muttered.

"Oh, you know everything they'll teach you from all the books we have around here anyway." He pointed out.

"Exactly! So why do I need honors classes if I know it?" I challenged.

"Because he wants to show you off." Carlisle said simply.

"Oh joy! I'm show poodle." I took a large spoonful of pudding.

Carlisle laughed. "You know you're more than that." He sighed with a smile.

"Renesmee?" A voice only the slightest bit audible to me called.

"Sounds like Jacob is looking for you." Carlisle said.

"Yea, I heard him." I grumbled and stood from the couch- empty pudding cup in hand. "Later Grandpa." I left the office and threw the cup away in the kitchen on the way out.

"Bye Nessie." Esme called as I silently made my way to the elevator.

"Bye Gramma." I smiled and waved as the doors closed.

I stared at the inside of the elevator, trying to remind myself that I need to act normal around Jake because he didn't know I knew. Apparently it was a well kept secret if mom wouldn't even tell me…

The elevator stopped on my floor and as fate would have it Jacob was walking across the hall as the doors opened. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the elevator with every ounce of my almost superhuman strength. Gravity forced me to fall into the wall, taking Jake with me. His huge wolf frame had only just avoided crushing me.

He'd moved quickly, bracing one hand against the wall and the other around my waist to hold me up.

I felt my cheeks burn at the proximity and I quickly looked down, letting my hair fall over my face.

He realized it soon after and quickly stepped back, letting go of my waist. "Sorry." He muttered.

"My fault." I kept my voice strong. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk…" He shuffled his feet, but looked at me hopefully. His expression made my stomach clench.

"Of course." I answered with a smile, forcing my muscles to loosen so I could look relaxed. "Where do you wanna go?"

A smirk appeared on his face, proving my effort was not in vain. "Crazy."

We'd gotten off the elevator, left the lobby, and started down the crowded side walk.

I rolled my eyes. "You are crazy." I tried to hold back my grin.

"Be nice." He pretended to be offended.

"Grow up."

"Never."

I glared at him and he glared back defiantly as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a coffee shop.

**A/N: Ok, I've been slacking, but here's the new chapter. I'm so sorry! I wanted it up months ago but I just couldn't focus! It's just a filler, I know. Establishing relationships and all that jazz.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Kiku**


	4. Meet and greet!

**Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight, MissPhoenix05 owns the idea, and I own the interactions! …right…?**

**A/N: So yea, been a while huh? Sorry about that, but I was waiting for reviews. I only got three you know. Kinda strange considering the first two got ten or more each… huh, so I guess if you want updates I should get reviews…**

**Those three of you who did review, (****missmorsmordre****, k8ex10, and Dilidilzz86) get cupcakes AND this chapter is dedicated to them. Plus, if you three want something added into the story, I'll go ahead and put it in, cuz you guys rock!**

**BTW this is still the first day of school….**

_**Renesmee:**_

We sat at a small café table; me with Chiai tea and him with plain black coffee.

"So, how d you like the new school?" He asked, nervously grasping his cup. It baffled me how he had gone from nervous to normal and back to nervous so quickly…

"It's alright." I absent mindedly stirred the tea. "How about you?" I smiled, remembering how frustrated he'd been before.

"The parts with you were nice." He mumbled under his breath.

I stared out the window and noticed the sun going down behind the tall skyscrapers and longed for the untouched woods I'd been accustomed to. It slipped out before I could even think it properly. "So you won't be leaving me for some upper class New Yorker then?"

Out of the corned of my eye I saw him become tense. "What did you say?" He asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh my god! Renesmee!" A voice tinkled happily behind me. I sighed in relief and turned to see who had saved me: Adeline.

An involuntary smile broke over my face when I saw the black haired girl, still dressed in her uniform. "Hi!" I blurted, only just seeing the group of people who surrounded her with confusion on their faces.

Adeline walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug and catching me by surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here." She turned back to her friends. "Guys, this is Renesmee, the youngest of the Cullen's." She explained. "And her friend… Jonathan, right?"

"Jacob." Jake corrected, radiating irritation.

The other three girls smiled at me now with enthusiasm, while the only two boys in the group stared with a gaze free of emotion.

"I'm Marguerite." A tall blond smiled, stepping towards me with her hand out. "Most people just call me Margot though." She looked energetic and expressive. Long beads of all different colors hung from her neck and wrists and she wore a wistful flowing white skirt with a white short sleeved shirt so many sizes too big it hung off her shoulder. Her almond shaped brown eyes tied every bit of her look together.

I shook her hand happily and grinned back, knowing that if no one else, I would most definitely find a friend in her. Her eyes showed how genuine she was- almost as if she could never tall a lie.

"Call me Natty." A short girl with auburn hair stepped forward, her arms full of books. She appeared calm and collected, seemingly focusing in and out of reality by the look in her eyes. Her hair was pulled loosely back with a cloth headband- white with colorful flowers on it-, she wore yellow sundress with black leggings under. Her appearance was very simple and much more toned down than Margot's.

"Hello!" The last girl bounded from the back and was hugging me before I could take in her appearance. "I'm Adeline's younger sister, Winter!" She pulled back with a smile. She, like her sister, was very conservative. She wore a flowing black skirt that went nearly to the ground and a dark blue v-neck polo style shirt. Her hair was also black, but it was thin=ck and wavy and hadn't been near any straightener. It had the simple body of Alice's in Alice in Wonderland and, similarly, was held back by a dark blue ribbon.

The first boy was dressed in khakis and a large t-shirt. He had light brown hair and joking eyes- and surely a signature smirk to go along with it. Nearly an Emmett clone in his demeanor if you added superiority and fragileness to Emmett's traits. He strictly introduced himself as Gaven.

The other seemed more to my taste than any other- except Margot. He, too, was still in his uniform, but his jacket was undone with his tie hanging out. His shirt had been un-tucked and his whole outfit had been rumpled as if he'd been wrestling.

And his eyes. They were a true and honest blue. One as dark as the ocean, yet as light as the sky at the exact same time. His face, and the lopsided grin that it housed, held a knowing charm. He held in his hand a single sketchbook with a pencil clipped onto it. At this moment, I wish I were dad so I could know every thought that was going through his head at this very moment.

His voice interrupted me from my staring- because truthfully it had only been a few seconds- thank god I was half Vampire.

"Hey there. " He strode forward, taking my hand. "I'm Freddie."

**A/N: Ok, before you chew me out, I realize it was short, a filler, and quite honestly sucked. But I haven't updated in forever so I thought I'd give you the intros now so I can give fun stuff ASAP!**

**I hope your still here… I feel awful…. To be fair, though, I've had play practice ever night for over 2 months, plus homework and choir stuff…**

**If your still there, REVIEW!!!**

**Kiku**


	5. Cafe talk

**Disclaimer: Please, I am nowhere near skilled enough to dress as Steph for Halloween…. **

**A/N: Ok, here's a better chapter for you. I just reread the last oneand there are somany errors! I'M SORRY!!!**

_**Renesmee: **_

_**Previously:**_ _The other seemed more to my taste than any other- except Margot. He, too, was still in his uniform, but his jacket was undone with his tie hanging out. His shirt had been un-tucked and his whole outfit had been rumpled as if he'd been wrestling._

_And his eyes. They were a true and honest blue. Ones as dark as the ocean, yet as light as the sky at the exact same time. His face, and the lopsided grin that it housed, held a knowing charm. He held in his hand a single sketchbook with a pencil clipped onto it. I wished I were dad so I could know every thought that was going through his head at this very moment._

_His voice interrupted me from my staring- because truthfully it had only been a few seconds- thank god I was half Vampire._

"_Hey there. " He strode forward, taking my hand. "I'm Freddie."_

My voice caught in my throat, so I opted to silently smile at him and nod my head.

"Hey I'm gonna go order the drinks. Will that be a coffee for you then Fred?" Adeline rattled in the back ground.

"You know how bad that is for you?" He asked her, still holding my hand. "I'll take a Chiai."

I forced my voice out now, no matter how much it wanted to stay hidden in the depths of my throat. "You guys will join us, won't you?" Instinctively dropping my gaze.

"I think that's a great idea." Margot chirped beside him.

"If your friend doesn't mind, of course." Freddie added politely.

I whirled back to Jake, who simply grunted in response, and turned back to my new friends. "Oh, he doesn't mind."

This was their cue to steal chairs from other tables and surround ours. Just as Gavin took his seat, last I might add, Adeline came back with a tray full of drinks.

She squeezed a chair in for herself and dived into the conversation. Margot and Jacob had claimed both my sides. Beside Margot sat Freddie, then on from there until Winter had claimed Jacob's other side.

"So Renesmee, do you have any special interests?" Margot asked excitedly.

"You can call me Nessie." I informed her gently. "And I'm not sure yet."

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet?" She almost seemed disappointed, but regained her poise quickly. "I'm an actress- have been since I was a kid. You'd like the drama club. It's really fun! We do improve games and put on two or three shows a year. You should come with me on Friday." The hope in her eyes showed brightly and I could feel myself melt.

Truthfully, I was intrigued, but not surprised. Just looking at Margot I could tell she would be a good performer. "I think I'd like that." I smiled back.

"Well, Margot's not the only one with talent." Freddie said, leaning closer. "Gavin is the schools resident sports star. He's got a million schools bidding on him by the second. Little Winter over there has the voice and fingers of an angel. Give her a microphone or an instrument and she'll entrance anyone. Adeline has ranked number one in any school she's gone to since preschool. And Natty is quiet possibly the greatest author who ever lived. She's had high ranking officials ask her to r=write them speeches, but she lives for the creative writing."

"And what about you?" I asked softly.

"He's our artist." Margot smiled. "He can draw, paint, sculpt anything in the world you ask him to. Little Winter isn't the only one with magic fingers."

I chuckled.

"Would you two quit trying to inflate his head, he's too modest to admit he's amazing." Adeline remarked, leaving a discussion she'd been having with Gavin.

"We're not inflating his head; we're helping her know the group better." Margot rolled her eyes affectionately. "So there's nothing you've found you're particularly good at?"

I had to think. I was a good hunter, I'd had knowledge shoved down my throat since birth, and some other things that couldn't be said directly. "School, sports, music, communicating…" I struggled. Jacob directed a speculative towards me.

"What sports?" Winter asked.

"Cross country…?" I grimaced.

"So you run." Gavin spoke with a curt understanding nod. "What's your time for the mile?"

Jake now struggled to contain his laughter. I looked at him pleadingly, touching him and asking his a realistic time. I'd never had to deal with this deep of a cover story before. I disguised it well as a playful slap on the shoulder.

He calmed down quickly. "I think it was just over six minutes, right?"

"That's really fast…" Margot stared at me with wide eyes. If she only knew my real time.

"Yea, she's really good at baseball too." Jake continued. "We make a really good team, don't we Nessie?"

I nodded, not sure why he was going on. Was it my imagination or was he trying to lay a claim over me?

"What about music?" Winter asked, almost nervously.

"Well, my brother is a pianist and he's taught me to play. I'm no where near as talented as he is though. He's a composer." I felt a glow of pride around me.

"Really?!" Her nervousness turned into disbelief.

"Yea, just a few for my mom, my sister, and myself though. He really likes to play Debussy."

"I love Debussy!" Her words oozed with passion. "I have tried so hard to play Clair de Lune! I am so jealous!"

It was strange to see her so emotional now compared to her sisters well kept class. "Winter, calm down." Adeline chided. "What's your best subject?"

"I dunno…" I was pretty good at everything due to our books and my families long lifespan. "Probably science. My father is a doctor." Literally the best in the world.

"Really? What hospital?" Freddie asked curiously.

"St. Joseph's" I answered proudly again.

"Really? My dad is the Chief of Medicine over there." He leaned closer, nearly pushing Margot out of the way- who was totally unsurprised.

"That's really neat." I fought back a giggle and felt Jacob tense beside me, but ignored him.

His laugh line smoothed over quite a bit. "You have the most amazing eyes…" He said loud enough that only Margot, Jake, and I could here.

I felt the blood rushing to my face and heard Jacob scoff.

"Renesmee." A strict authoritative voice rang through the coffee shop. It was then I realized that Freddie and I had leaned in so close that Margot had needed to scoot her chair out. I snapped back up and immediately looked upon the tall, stiff figure of my father leading Jasper and Alice close behind.

"Hi Edward." I said in shock.

"I think it's time to go home." He said with an authoritative tone.

"I second that." Jake said standing. "I'm starving."

"But-" I tried in vain.

"Now."

"Come on, honey." Alice smiled softly, holding a hand out to me.

As I stood and walked to her, I caught a suspicious look in Jasper's gaze. Not at me but at my new friends.

I brushed it off, my family was far to antisocial for my own good.

**A/N: There you go, something a little longer for you. But for now I have to hit the hay…. Plus…. I'm starving….. XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**I will love you all forever!**

**Kiku**


	6. Operation Shield Nessie

**Disclaimer: As always, I will never lay claim to Twilight or anything that you all know isn't mine.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Thank you Lesleyann! I absolutely love your in depth reviews, though I think you give me far too much credit- I won't object though! You quite literally made my day! **

**However, when they ask about Nessie's mile time, she isn't covering for Jacob slipping, she needs him to tell her a reasonable time. She's trying to get HIM to cover for HER. Other than, you've been beautimous!!! **

**And Goodnight Moon isn't over, I just haven't had much time to update it. I need to finish some others before I can update it I think. I'll let you know when it's going again.**

**So let's get on with it!**

_**Renesmee:**_

_Previously: __"I think it's time to go home." He said with an authoritative tone._

"_I second that." Jake said standing. "I'm starving."_

"_But-" I tried in vain._

"_Now."_

"_Come on, honey." Alice smiled softly, holding a hand out to me. _

_As I stood and walked to her, I caught a suspicious look in Jasper's gaze. Not at me but at my new friends._

_I brushed it off; my family was far too antisocial for my own good._

When we got home again, everyone was gathered on our floor. I looked at Rose questioningly and she grimaced in response.

"So what are we all doing here, anyways?" Jacob asked, rubbing his stomach. "I need about twenty hot dogs…"

"Shut up." Dad sneered.

"Hey!" I protested. "What is g-"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, would you please sit down!" He whispered harshly, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was bad… He only did that when he was severely angry or annoyed.

I closed my mouth, noiselessly, and politely sank onto the sofa.

"Don't yell at her!" Jacob thundered, looming over dad.

"Jake, calm down." Mom said firmly, a frown on her face. "You too, Edward. It serious, but it's not that serious."

Emmett, fairly bored looking, sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned in and placed my head at the base of his neck.

"Bro, you can't fix the problem if you don't tell them what it is." Emmett reminded him.

Dad took a deep breath and turned away. Mom sighed, placing a comforting hand on his back, and spoke. "We know Esme and Carlisle told you."

I looked to Grandma and Grandpa, who looked supportive of their decision.

"The point is" Dad started again. "Jacob has to move out."

"What?!" The two of us shouted together. Jacob looked furious, but I knew I wore a hurt look.

"No." Jake said stubbornly.

"Edward, this isn't necessary." Rose looked shocked.

"You don't even like him!" Dad pointed out.

"But can't you see it's hurting her?!" Alice piped up, taking my other side, handing me a tissue.

"It doesn't matter." At his words my heart broke in two. Did he really not care how much this would kill me?

I felt my eyes burning with tears and wiped them away quickly with the handkerchief.

"Edward, please." Mom pulled his furious face to meet hers. "Think about this. Think about what it will do to our family." She whispered almost silently.

His face softened, but remained set. Jasper stepped out of his corner, obviously thinking something to my father.

At first he looked confused, then fearful, and finally determined. "He can stay." He muttered. "But you aren't to be alone together."

Forgetting myself, I jumped up, landing in dad's arms. I felt a soft chuckle and he wrapped his arms tighter around me before lifting my chin to make me look at him. His gaze was loving- he'd all but melted into a puddle on the floor. "I love you." He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

I smiled. "Thank you."

He let me go and held me at arm's length. "Now how about some dinner."

An hour later we sat in our dining room with everyone else, chatting idly to cleanse the tension. Jacob had not forgotten what dad had said, and still seemed very bitter about it.

Dad and Jasper continued to exchange concentrated looks as Jacob and I ate.

A few hours later, still somewhat shaky, I fell asleep on the couch in my mother's comforting arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in my comfortable bed once more and leisurely got ready for school. We arrived to the same odd stares as the day before, the only difference being that both Dad and Jacob walked with me to Biology.

When we got to the room, Adeline was already in her seat from yesterday. Knowing I had actually made friends made me smile.

I noticed dad's glare and calmly reminded him to stay cool with a slight touch to his shoulder.

I took my seat and Jake sat down behind me again.

"Have a good day, Edward." I forced with a smile, dismissing him.

"You too, sis." He grunted, leaving quickly.

"What's his problem?" Adeline questioned, her eye brows raised.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"I don't know about that. He seemed awfully ticked last night." She recalled.

"I'd forgotten to tell him where Jacob and I were going." I lied. "He's really protective."

She scoffed. "I can see that!"

The bell rang and the class began. I ignored Mr. Vincent and waited patiently for my Jacob to lose interest as well.

Soon enough, a note flew onto my desk from behind me and I smiled, quickly glancing at Adeline who seemed extremely preoccupied in the lesson.

I unfolded the paper and rolled my eyes at my Jacob's unruly scrawl.

'_I can't believe Edward tried to boot me out! What did Esme tell you?'_

I grabbed my pen and wrote back:

'_I know! …She just enlightened me on a few things… But I still can't believe dad reacted as horribly as he did!'_

I passed it back quickly and received it again almost instantly.

'_You looked really… upset… Would you have missed me that much?'_

I waited in silence for a moment, thinking about the best thing to write back.

'_Come on, what would I do without you?'_

I handed it back, a knot in my stomach. I didn't get the note back, instead I felt his warm hands soothingly on my shoulders. I hadn't realized how tense I'd been until I melted into the seat.

I must've drifted off because the next thing I knew, Jacob was gently shaking me awake.

"Come on, Nessie." He smiled warmly. "Edward's gonna be beyond ticked if he knows we're alone together."

I grinned. "Please, you love it." I gathered my books and stood up to follow him.

He walked me to the door of my next class: History.

When I walked in I was surprised to see Margot wave me over.

"Since when are you in this class?" I asked with a chuckle, sitting obediently beside her.

"Since forever- which is two days in this case." She seemed chipper again today. "Your head must've been way up in the clouds yesterday."

"Just a little." I answered, pulling out my stuff.

"How are you ladies today?" A familiar male voice tinkled melodically.

I turned to see Freddie with serene look on his face. "It's nice to see you again, Nessie."

His clothes were neat, at least for now, but his sketch book was still cradled in his arms. He went to claim the seat beside me, but a strong hand gripped it before he could.

The three of us looked up in confusion to see Emmett with a cocky grin. "I'd like to sit with my sister."

Freddie nodded and moved to Margot's other side.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Eddie's a bit protective." Uncle Emmett said, shrugging.

"No classes alone?"

"Not one." He said apologetically. "But you can talk to them. I don't really see a point to all of this."

Freddie was also in my third period (Art), as was Alice- who encouraged me to flirt, giving me fashion tips.

My next class, Tech 101, contained Gaven, Jacob, and Rose.

None of my new friends were in my Algebra class, but both Jasper and mom were.

In music I now had Winter and dad.

And finally in English, I had Natty, Adeline, Margot, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and mom.

It was absolutely ridiculous the way they seemed to be guarding me. It was as if I was some important leader head in peril or something.

Dad and Jasper seemed to be the only ones who truly believed in the cause- whatever it was- because everyone else let me socialize as I pleased.

With all the friction, I wondered how long this ridiculous shield was going to last.

**A/N: So there it be! I hope you enjoyed! It was interesting to write, though it may not seem like it… It's gonna be fun getting all the character's developed.**

**I'd like to know what you think about them. Who is the leader? Who is the innocent one? If anyone is innocent. Motives and all that jazz! Tell me!**

**Review!**

**Kiku**


	7. Leave Her Alone

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lengthy absence! My lap top died and then my tower died so I have virtually no computer and am therefore forced to use hour-and-a-half sessions at the library when possible (My school blocks fanfiction... -sad face-)**

**At any rate, I'll do My best now, but this will be brief I am sure...**

**_Bella:_**

I knew why Edward did what he did, but I found it frustrating anyway. Renesmee had to have a life! She couldn't be restricted only to the family. She couldn't be expected to not have friends.

I watched my husband as he glared down the boy Renesmee was so clearly interested in and stealthily slammed him in the head with my locked door. He didn't even flinch.

"Edward," I said, angry, "When is this going to stop? It's been three weeks."

"And none of you are taking this seriously!" He hissed.

"Of course not, Alice hasn't seen anything bad happen in the future. Why can't you just accept that these kids are just that: kids?"

"Alice hasn't seen anything because they're making it that way!"

"Did you hear them think that?" He remained silent, glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows and closed my locker. "I'm tired of this. Leave that poor girl alone." He made to object. "I'm not asking you, Edward. Leave her alone."

"I'm not gonna stand aside and watch her get hurt, I-"

"Yes, you are." I said. "You know why? Because getting hurt is part of life. That boy is not going to do any more harm to her than I did to Jacob or you did to me." He winced. "That is the worst and least possible scenario. Leave her alone." I turned and left him, heading to the lunch room to meet Alice and Renesmee.

Seconds later I destinctly heard Renesmee complaining to Alice. I quickly caught up to them. "Don't worry about it." I told her with a smile. "Go sit with your friends today."

"Huh?" Alice and Renesmee said together.

"I talked to your father, he's not going to interfere." I assured her.

She smiled brightly at me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so, so much!" She sprinted off to join Margot and Winter at their table.

Alice looked at me skeptically. "How do you always get your way with him?"

I grinned. "Guess." I took a seat a few tables away from my daughter, followed by Alice. A few moments later Jasper joined us with Emmet and Rose it tow. Jasper didn't look particularaly happy.

"I don't trust them." He said, flatly with his slight southern twang.

"That's a shocker." Rose grumbled. "I don't see the big taboo in letting Nessie have a social life. Do you and Edward intend on keeping her in a cage for the rest of eternity?"

Emmett chuckled. "The dog'll be pacin' around in front of it like she's a stake hangin' from a fishing rod."

"That's terrible!" Alice laughed covering her face with her hands.

Jasper maintained his stoic expression. "This isn't funny."

Edward approched and sat next to me. He looked as stiff as marble and his face was cold and expressionless.

"Edward, relax. Nothing is going to happed to her." Emmett promised, serious for once. "Not with Jacob by her side twenty-four/seven."

Edward growled and I sighed in return. "Just give her a few days. If we start to see something happen, we'll get her away from them."

He looked down to me, his expression different. Sad. "For you." He said quietly.

_Renesmee:_

Dad had agreed to let me go! I was grateful for the freedom, but I told myself now that I wouldn't take advantage of this oppertunity.

Margot invited me to her house for a sleepover. I was overjoyed and I told her I'd have to ask first. Mom said yes immediately, but dad nodded his head silently. My stomach twinged with guilt. I walked forward and hugged him, letting him know I felt very appreciative of the gesture. He smiled painfully at me before I went to meet Margot at the corner.

She smiled when she saw me coming towards her. "I'm glad they said yes." She led me the five blocks or so to her apartment.

She greeted the doorman and I nodded to him with a smile. We got onto an elevator and went up about five floors before I followed her off. She said her family only shared the floor with a nice old woman named Rena.

"Everyone else is already here." She explained as she opened the door.

"Everyone else?" I looked at her, puzzled.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the apartment. All the girls were here.

That would have been fine, except for the fact that Gavin and Freddie were both looking at me from the kitchen bar.

Margot had told me her parents wouldn't be there, but she hadn't mentioned that the boys would be staying over as well.

My heart plummeted faster than ever... Dad would know....

Oh, no...

**A/N: There's an update!!!! I hope you enjoyed it- who knows when another will come... haha kidding. I'll work harder for you guys!**

**Kiku**


End file.
